Africa
Africa is one of the main continents and settings in many episodes. It is a fictionalized version of Africa. Savannah The savannah is one of the major settings which take place in Africa. It is home to a grumpy lion named Reginald. It also features a laughing hyena named Harry, maternal ostrich named Audrey, and eventually a very busy snake named Esmeralda, who lives in the burrows. One of the other residents include a very speedy zebra (Zed, a curious aardvark, and also some exotic birds. Jungle The jungle is an African jungle which borders the savannah. It is home to a messy warthog named Herbert and two mischievous monkeys. It is also home to a hungry spider, a boulder-smashing rhinoceros, an oxpecker, and a mischievous chameleon (Casper) and its grandfather. It is also known as "The Jungle Clearing". Desert The desert is another setting in Africa. It borders the savannah and the jungle. Besides a few parrots and a herd of wildebeests, two dromedary camels (Gary and Dennis) live in the desert. Unlike the desert in the real Africa, there is no Great Pyramids of Giza or the Great Sphinx of Giza (as Egypt is never mentioned). Marsh The marsh is home to a trio of small animals (a turtle, a crocodile, and a yellow duck). What the marsh is also home to is a flock of pink flamingos (and three Italian-accented ones). It is also home to a white stork (Seamus) and also a curious pelican (Pauline). A large green crocodile named Victor is considered to be the main bully in the marsh. It is known as "Waterlily Lake". Residents of Africa * Nelson the Elephant * Georgina the Giraffe * Tickles and Giggles the Monkeys * Audrey the Ostrich * Nathalie the Antelope * Reginald the Lion * Harry the Hyena * Victor the Crocodile * Kevin the Crocodile * Edna the Hyena * Holly and Johnnie the Hyena Pups * "Fuzzy the Spider" * Dennis the Dromedary * Gary the Dromedary * Harry the Hyena * Edna the Hyena * Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * Eddie the Hippo * Nigel the Elephant Calf * Two unnamed elephant calves * Casper the Chameleon * Granddad Chameleon * An unnamed green chameleon * Esmeralda the Snake * King Snake * Ronald the Rhino * Rosie the Rhino * The Tic Tic Bird * Rosie's Tic Tic Bird * Patsy the Porcupine * Doogal the Ostrich * Lily the Ostrich * Toby the Turtle * Doris the Duck * The Snip Snip Bird * Isabel the Flamingo * Mirabelle the Flamingo * Annabelle the Flamingo * Seamus the Stork * Pauline the Pelican * Alan the Aardvark * Herbert the Warthog * Zed the Zebra * Petula the Parrot * Cousin Chuckles the Monkey * Dr. Gordon Gorilla * "Small the Butterfly" * "Hoo the Owl" Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Ronald and the Tic-Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of the Jungle Clearing * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Hercule Mustache (Sahara mentioned only) * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Petula the Parrot * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of the Hyena's Holiday * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of the House of Leaves * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Reginald's New Look * The Story of Doris's Precious Things Music The music composed for the Africa sections mostly uses everyday life music. During the scenes with the marsh and waterfall, reflection music played. Sometimes, the music changes with exciting tune. When Audrey shows up, lullaby music plays, which is based on how Audrey is caring for her baby in her very first appearance. When Georgina is shown at some episodes, one can hear the instrumental version of her song. African music is rarely played. This is because of the trumpet and drum sounds. The music is different when shown in the desert scenes. The music played is inspired by Arabic music. Gallery Animation Sun.jpg|The Sun in Africa. Moon.jpg|The Moon in Africa. Rain.jpg|Rain falling in Africa. Concepts Africa Jungle Concept.jpg|Artwork of the jungle. Dark Jungle Concept.jpg|Artwork of the dark jungle. Category:Africa